Perfect Assassin
by Jaggarte x
Summary: One shot based on the presumption that a certain Hyuuga girl is the one to kill a certain ninja's brother. I don't want to give too much away it's only short, go and have a look see.


**Perfect Assassin**

* * *

**Summary: A quick one shot based on the premise of our favourite (or mine if she's not yours) kunoichi being the perfect assassin and is found by her victim's brother.**

**Disclaimer: No I in fact do _not_ own Naruto. I know, I know, it's quite unbelievable isn't it?**

**A/N: This is a bit dark, not sure if I put it under the right heading. No romance, ok, maybe a little and I might be persuaded to make it longer if you so with it to be.**

* * *

He could only stand there.

Panting loudly, his breath burned his throat in direct consequence of his hour long sprint to where he stood now. He had heard that his brother was here, on some 'romantic rendezvous' the bartender had chuckled, when he had described his brother to the closest inn. He ran the whole way here to find him and _her._ Standing under the trees with the night sky bringing its special kind of breeze, he stood before her.

She was horribly beautiful. Her hair, wild and untameable, fell on her face only to be whipped out in the air to fall back on her cheeks, her lids, her lips and her neck as if it was alive and licking her, _tasting her_.

She knelt there in her white dress. It swayed and swished along her body that was kneeling by his brother's, dancing with its invisible partner. Her delicate, pale and blue veined hand held his brothers neck, lightly, softly, as if it would break, keeping it from slumping back on to the forest floor. Her body was over his brothers, his hands around her waist, once clenching her dress but now laying limp. Her lips were swollen from his brother's kisses, plump and slightly red, evidence of their passion.

His brother's eyes were open and the emotion portrayed in them was slightly at ends to the scene.

Her free hand rested on his brother's stomach slightly stroking him through the bloodied fabric. Her hand moved then, snaking along his stomach to the wound in his heart. She slowly linked her fingers one by one around the kunai. Gripping the handle she smiled into his brothers cold, unblinking eyes and turned the handle, leaving no doubt that he would survive.

But she needn't have bothered.

He was already dead.

His brother was dead. At her hands, of all people it was her; shy, demure, little Hyuuga. Who knew? He would never have guessed and while caught in this haunted tableaux could only think of all the times that he had looked past her, looked around her, and looked _through_ her and came to a realisation.

She was the perfect assassin.

Still smiling she pulled her hand from around his brother's neck slowly and stood up, leaving his brother's head to flop unceremoniously, and so unlike him, to the dirt beneath him. Turning her body to him, he saw her teeth as she grinned at his expression.

He knew what he must look like, confused, upset, angry and a little bit scared.

_He_ was supposed to be the avenger; his brother's death was only to be by _his_ hand, no one else's. This went against _everything._ He could hear the gods crying out their objections but they fell on deaf ears. He should have realised by now that nothing in life was ever fair.

He tried to ask her, to question her on why she was like she was. Did they make her like this? Did Konoha do this to her? But he saw the way she looked at him, and her eyes dried his throat, incapacitating him.

He knew that she could do what she had done again.

Could do it to him.

He knew he could die by her hands.

Lowering her gaze, he was caught unawares and almost gasped in shock when she took each index finger and pointed them together. A blush graced her countenance and he knew he had been fooled.

They had all been fooled.

She hesitantly took a step towards him, making her hair pool around her face, glancing up at him through it. She smiled bashfully, her whole body had transformed from the perfect killer to this shy, fumbling girl that stood before him.

How did she _do_ it?

He wanted to ask but felt her hands around his neck, ghosting over his pulse.

He never saw her move.

Her long, delicate and deadly fingers grasped hold of his hair and pulled lightly, making his lips open ever so slightly. Raising herself on to her toes, she brought her lips down to his and kissed him so chastely that he thought for a moment that maybe he had been mistaken.

Maybe this was a dream.

Maybe she hadn't done the impossible.

But there behind her was his brother's body. Dead, with a single kunai buried into his heart, his blood congealing on the leaves beneath him and his body stiff and immovable.

He knew that this was real.

Was happening.

She breathed into his ear, "S-sasuke."

She stuttered perfectly.

He couldn't stop her.

She could kill him but he found himself not even caring anymore.

He could only stand there.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. It would be such a twist if our little Hinata was actually putting on a facade. I thought it was a good idea and it's probably been done before but hey, what can I say?**

_Jaggarte x_


End file.
